Kain
Kain was a Fir Bolg bloodhunter, and an ally of the Magnificent Bastards. He was the first character played by Edward Lattanzio Description Appearance Kain was a tall, lean Fir Bolg with Cobalt Blue hair on his head while the fur on the rest of his body had a sleek silver shine to it. His eyes glowed a vibrant orange. The tips of his ears were clipped and scarred from where he activated his crimson rite. Kain had a fairly heavy Russian accent. Personality Biography Background Kain's childhood was surrounded by alchemy. Mother and Father both, not untalented but not the talent that Kain had. And he brought that talent to the College of Magic in Vatica, to the School of Alchemy, where he met his wife Aliana. Together, after leaving the school they made their own little apothecary. For a few years things were good, but when times became hard and Kain did what was necessary. And that included dealing with less than favorable people like the Senses Gang when the needed a "Tear of Gaia". A highly illegal substance that required a crucial ingredient that the Senses Gang supplied for Kain, the heart of an elf. The creation of this substance normally would have committed Kain to the Oubliette of Vorhis for well over 30 years but upon turning in the supplier of this heart Kain's sentence was commuted to a mere 20 years. From within the Oubliette of Vorhis there was little Kain could do to protect his precious Aliana as the Senses Gang sought retribution for turning in their contact. And from within the prison he heard news that his shop had been destroyed by an explosion from within destroying everything with no body found. So he sat, thinking and plotting readying for when he got out to take out the Senses Gang. But six years into his 20 year sentence he was given papers to be released. So he traveled home to Elflora to see what was left of his little shop. In the ruin's he found a small wooden chest, enchanted to keep the contents safe from everything. Inside, love letters written to him by Aliana. And with that, he took what he had and fled across Ahataap sea to the 13th Consul to open a new shop. But with the thought of what the Senses Gang had done, because he knew Aliana was always too careful for any explosion to even come close to destroying their livelihood. So he closed his new shop, bought a glaive began to think of a way to get his revenge. One night though, early in his training he cut himself. His blood mixed with his alchemical formulas and his blade crackled with lightning. That night Kain knew he could do much more. So he left to join the carnival. A place where he could use this ability to gain a bit of coin, and a bit of training when he needed it. And the rest, is a magnificent history. Character Information Abilities 'Feats' * Great Weapon Master 'Fir Bolg Abilities' * Fir Bolg Magic * Hidden Step * Powerful Build * Speech of Beast and Leaf 'Blood Hunter Abilities' * Blood Curses ** Blood Curse of Mutual Suffering * Blood Hunter Order: Order of the Mutant ** Formulas *** Nighteye *** Potency *** Wariness ** Mutigen Craft * Blood Maledict (1 use) * Crimson Rite (1d4) ** Primal Rite: Rite of the Storm * Fighting Style: Great Weapon Fighting * Hunter's Bane 'Notable Items' * Kain's glaive